


Danganronpa: A Sided Class (hiatus)

by darling_bynnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Sanders Sides
Genre: Crossover, Everyone else is crazy, He deserves more, adding some friendly fluff, danganronpa - Freeform, edited surnames, logan is support, monokuma is remus at this point, someone help him, virgil is so confused, why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_bynnie/pseuds/darling_bynnie
Summary: As a TS Sides and DR:THH sucker, I felt like I needed to bring this to the world.Virgil got the letter to Hope’s Peak by chance, but he won’t pass up the opportunity. Especially when it includes some hot guys in the package deal, a lot of fun, and murder — wait, murder?!Watch as the Sides play out their very own Danganronpa story, involving some serious detective work and a whole lot of blood.EDIT: temporary hiatus/ VERY delayed uploads. this was much more work than i thought it was. im dummy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy there! I’m Robyn, and this is my first work on here lmaooo- but I had the inspo and wanted to publish this. Updates might be sporadic but oh, well! This is a crossover doc between Sanders Sides and Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc written from Virgil’s POV. Might switch that up sometime, I don’t know. Anyways! I’ll head out now, but keep up to date, I have at least another chapter written in reserve. I’ll try to update weekly, but no promises! Byeeeee 😽

I stood outside those looming gates, and I regretted my entire life. Well, I mean, not all of it, after all I /was/ at Hope’s Peak, but a lot of it. Such as coming to the gates alone, or getting here way too early, or the way my hand rest on the gate like some whining puppy. But there they were, sliding open as if they had been recently oiled right at my touch. Almost unsettlingly easily.

The school I stood in front of towered over the entire city, almost right at the center. It was what we were famous for — the very best at what they did, so called ‘Ultimates’, attended from worldwide to extend their talent even further. Apparently, though, graduation was extensively difficult, but once you did you were set for life.

Of course, I had never even hoped to get in there. I… actually got in by chance. The letter arrived at the wrong house, so now I was going under the fake identity of Thomas Sanders, the Ultimate Singer. A stupid Ultimate, for me who couldn’t sing, right? But any chance to get into Hope’s Peak was worth it in my books. Besides, how hard could it really be, living with someone else’s identity if it meant Hope’s Peak?

It felt a little odd to not see Virgil on the letter — oh, didn’t I tell you? My name’s Virgil. My last name… is insignificant. Don’t bother trying to get it out of me. But anyways, not seeing my name on the letter was a little weird, but nobody asks for your letter once you’re in there, so there’s no point. I just binned it with a grin, because I was going to Hope’s Peak. After all, this Thomas wasn’t anywhere on the Internet (I spent a long time searching), so nobody knew what he looked like.

The gate was wide open now, and with my dark purple backpack slung over the back of my patchy purple hoodie, I walked in. It was still pretty close to summer, and the sun was just finishing rising. This gave me an okay estimate of the time — about 7 AM or so. Orientation started at 8, according to Thomas’ letter, so I had some time to spare. Maybe I could look around — after all, I had an hour to waste before making my way to the gym.

The gate slammed behind me. It unnerved me… a lot more than I’d like to say… but I couldn’t let this stop me. No, Virgil, you aren’t allowed to crumble over right now. Maybe once you get in there you can sprint for a bathroom and have your little panic attack there. So I sprinted away from the ‘Gate From Hell’, as I decided to dub it, and opened the door. This was a little harder to open, but I shoved it open with a satisfied smile. As it creaked and I walked away, my eyes opened wide and I spun around faster than I thought I would have been able to, grabbing onto the handle and closing it gently.

Much better.

And with that in mind, I began to sprint to a bathroom. I had thrown away the map they gave us, but I had a good enough mental image to figure it out. But, for some odd reason, each step I took was slowly more and more distorted. Ceilings became floors, floors became walls, and the world mixed up before me. Was I passing out? This had happened due to panic attacks before, but it had never seemed quite like this. But I kept running, kept running, kept running, until it all went black.

Pitch black. I was still vaguely conscious for a second, panic attack (or maybe an anxiety attack?) fully setting in in the darkness. I hated this complete dark, I hated it. I was nauseous, I couldn’t see, I couldn’t think, and then I was gone.

When I next came to, I was lying on the floor of a classroom. I was still feeling a little sick, head still spun, and hyperventilating like hell. Worse than it had ever been before. Something seemed odd about this classroom, but I couldn’t place it in my choked, panicked state. Instead, I stuffed my head down and pressed my knees to my head, rocking softly back and forth.

As long as you breathe double in than you do out, you’ll calm down. So, easy breaths — 3 in, 4 hold, 6 out.

I desperately gulped in the breaths, biting on my lip between letting the air in and out of my desperate lungs. What had happened? Why was I here? Maybe someone had seen me slumped against the wall of the corridor and had carried me here — but if that was the case, why not the nurse’s office or something? I didn’t quite know, but I knew that I had to focus on breathing and calming down.

It took a while, but eventually I felt strong enough to stand up. My knees were still a little weak, and my mind certainly a lot jumbled, but I could keep going now and nobody would… probably know that I was in such chaos as I was. My eyes were wide, zooming around the classroom. It all seemed pretty normal, as it should have, apart from maybe the large security cameras. Like, stupidly large. They almost scared me, but I was scared enough at the time to brush it off. Scared enough not only by that dumb panic attack — what was that even about, anyways, the gate being too loud? — but also by the two-inch thick metal plates bolted over the windows. Yeah.

I didn’t want to think about them. Instead, I bolted out of the classroom. Yeah, not the brave choice — but I wasn’t the brave type. If I had an ultimate, I would be, like… the Ultimate Anxiety or something. They stung in the back of my mind, though, as I slowly sauntered through the oddly patterned corridors, even more so when I took notice that every other window was like that too, and there were those large security cameras everywhere. Instead, I tried to glare at the floor. When I said oddly patterned, I meant it — purple and black checkered, mostly, although some other colours thrown in in other areas for good measure. Hope’s Peak was freaky.

Eventually, I was almost dizzy from this recurring pattern, so I glanced up to see a clock right in front of me. It was an analog clock, which I was thankful for — it meant I didn’t have to figure out which hand was which, which way they were going and more, all in my disoriented state.

8:20 AM.

Fuck.

How long was I out? How long was I walking? Either way, I began to sprint towards the gym breathlessly, my knees threatening to give way. And I mean it. My black jeans clung tighter and tighter to them as I ran, feeling like they were cutting off my circulation. But I made it, after what felt like forever but turned out to be three minutes. I was both on the other side of the school and rather the slow runner. Nevertheless, the door was shoved open and I was greeted by a group of surprised faces, a smaller group than I had expected. Only five of them — they had obviously expected that would be it, since it was such a perfect round number. Well, I was the oddity. They had better suck it up.


	2. Prologue: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets the other sides. Find your first impressions of image and personality here, as well as getting to meet them yourself. Lots of opinionated Virgil, start of S1 Logan, and egotistical Ronan because I dislike Roman.

The first face I caught light of was the most excited one. Round glasses glinted in the hot light of the, well, lights, seeing as the sun was out of bounds now, and his seemingly never ending happiness was complete with a wide, toothy smile. A small, slightly messy mop of brown hair fell just over his eyes and he kept brushing it away with a waving hand, the rest of the time that same hand being used to wave me over. His blue, collared shirt clung to his lean figure, and a grey, fluffy cardigan was wrapped around his shoulders, even though I thought it was way too hot for that. Then again, I had just passed out and then run the whole way around the school — no, sprinted it. This guy seemed the happiest to see me, and I thought it would be nice to get to know him. The rest looked a lot less… enthusiastic.

Talking about less enthusiastic, the next person I saw was less than impressed. His own glasses were square and perfectly practical, nothing more and nothing less. His grey eyes were cold and piercing, and the warm mood the first guy had given me was shattered by their sheer presence. He straight away gave me the ‘resident unpleasant person’ vibe. His dark hair, still brown, but a dark colour of it, was neatly cut and combed — it seemed it would never be anything but, even straight away in the mornings. He wore a black collared shirt and a dark blue tie, and I felt the strong urge to scrunch my nose at how awfully formal he was. It seemed like he would have the same reaction at my informality. His dark, polished shoes clicked on the floor as he looked me up and down, slightly distastefully. Maybe I should stay away from this one.

The rest weren’t much better, but maybe this one was okay. He looked a little too regal for my likings, almost akin to a young child playing ‘Kings and Queens’. That annoyed me, but he looked pleasant enough to be around. Maybe he could balance his immaturity out with his pleasantness, or maybe I would just hate him. We would have to wait and see. His hair was dyed into a rather faded rainbow, but not enough to see the base colour of said hair, which wasn’t long enough to fall into his eyes but not as short as Mr. Unlikable. I recognised him from research, I realised that now, but I couldn’t quite place his name. He was an actor, not famous but not not famous, a little in the middle. An incredible singer, too, if I remembered. Maybe I should ask him to sing some time. That would be weird, though. Instead, I settled on admiring his prince-esque outfit for a second before tearing away my gaze, a small smile lingering on my face, towards the next person.

He looked… unpleasant. Not as much so as Mr. Unlikable, but in a different sort of way. Kind of ‘I’m better than you’, kind of ‘I don’t want you around me’, but kind of also… in a way… ‘I’ll give you a hug and it’ll be okay’. Maybe this guy wasn’t so bad. He wore a black bowler hat, which I almost found myself chuckling at (stress on the almost), and a dark almost-suit (I’m not quite sure how to describe his attire?) with yellow, bright yellow, trims. In the same almost sickening shade he wore two gloves. They were almost thin and plasticky and I grimaced slightly — but we don’t judge on why people wear gloves here. His face was a little splotchy; vitiligo, maybe? I wasn’t sure, having not actually seen someone with the condition before. Either way, if it didn’t affect me or anyone else, I hadn’t much bother in caring about his skin and the specific way it was toned. This one gave me a sly smile before I looked away, and I smiled slightly back. Only slightly — but it was only polite to smile at someone back, right? I didn’t want to give him the wrong impression. I may be anxious and run away from most situations, but I tried to be at least a little likeable. Sometimes.

There was only one more of them. He was definitely the sore thumb of the group, standing a little distanced from all of them. It wasn’t his choice to do so, though; I could tell that much by the way he kept edging towards them. No, it was them who kept edging away from him, especially Mr. Prince. I didn’t quite know what Mr. Prince had against this one, but it had to be something or other. He had the wildest grin out of them, one of the 3 that was smiling. Clutched in between his wiry fingers was a thick stick, on the end of which there seemed to have possibly been a mace in the past. Not anymore, though — it seemed to have been pulled off the end. Maybe to prevent this obviously insane guy from causing any harm. A finicky, almost cartoonish moustache was the main feature on his face, but almost everything about him was wild. From the tips of his long, messy hair to his extravagant green and black costume that even came with a cape, he was definitely crazy and possibly a threat to my health. I also edged away from the guy, and he pouted at me in return. Dumb idiot.

Considering how scary Mr. Crazy was, I clenched a hand on the door to the gymnasium that I’d shut behind me. Maybe I could abandon the identity of Thomas now, run out and never speak of Hope’s Peak again.

It was just my luck the door had locked behind me.

So, my first words in this group of strangers that would be friends were a panicked “What the hell?!” as I tugged at the door to get away from them. Yes, Virgil, such a pleasant way to greet a group of strangers. You’re simply too kind to them.

“Nice to meet you too,” a voice spoke up, but I was too frantic to check behind me and actually see who it was. The voice was quite smooth, with a hint of sarcasm in it. I liked it, but, you know, couldn’t really think about it at the time.

Deep breaths, Virgil. 3 in, hold for 5, 6 out.

After a short while of tugging and a lot longer breathing, I sunk to the floor against the not-budging door. “Did he hear you? Is he okay?” another voice spoke. This one was peppier, but sounded very, very worried, and a pang of guilt rang through me. Was I worrying these people, who had done nothing wrong? Who had just wanted to come to Hope’s Peak to practice their Ultimates and graduate?

“I’m sorry.” I eventually said, a wary tone wavering in my voice. “I didn’t even take the liberty to introduce myself.” And with that statement, I turned around again, so they could all see my face properly, without too much of the panic blinding it.

I had dyed my hair purple a while ago, so it was a little faded by now, but I still liked it. The bags under my eyes — I’m not going to lie, they’re half real and half drawn on with eyeshadow. I look like a raccoon with them on, but I absolutely love it. It’s unique, you know? qUiRkY. My eyes themselves; they were dark, almost such a dark brown that they were black, and sometimes people found it creepy. That was a good thing — I would rather people found me creepy and stayed away from me than found me interesting and kept talking to me.

“A-are you okay?” The broken, worried voice from before took me away from my self-absorbed thoughts as quickly as I had slipped into them. “Uh. Yes. I think?” was my only response as I smiled weakly at Mr. Enthusiastic, the source of the voice (Which I should have realised, really). “My name’s V- Thomas. Sanders. Ultimate Singer.” Stopping myself from saying Virgil was difficult, and very, very odd, but I think I did it well enough. Despite the confused look on Mr. Unlikable’s face as he seemed to be trying to figure it out.

“Well, it’s great to meet you, Thomas.” The slow, drawling voice from Mr. Bright Yellow surprised me as the voice I had liked earlier, but I should have expected that, too. The voice suited him, the way it has that hint of sarcasm and tones of deceit layered in. “I’m Janus… Fox. Yes. The Ultimate… well. That’s irrelevant.” His refusal to tell us (Me? Us? Had he told the others?) his Ultimate confused me slightly, but maybe it was just irrelevant like he had told me. Either way, I held out a hand to shake with a small smile, running my free hand through my unkempt faded hair. It was taken and he shook it briefly before dropping it away, turning towards Mr. Crazy. He seemed to tolerate that guy more than everyone else did.

Instead, Mr. Enthusiastic reached out to me with a hand. “Hi! I’m Patton Brooks! The Ultimate Moral Compass. It’s wonderful to meet you, Thomas.” I shook his hand with a polite smile, rubbing the back of my neck with my free hand. This guy was weirdly happy; was he like this all the time, or just excited to be at Hope’s Peak, despite the confusing circumstances? “I have to ask,” he added, interrupting my questioning thoughts, “Why were you so late? You should try to set a good impression, right?”

I panicked. No, seriously, this was bad. Telling someone about my panic attack, especially over the gate closing too loudly, was the stupidest thing I’d ever heard. So, instead, I fathomed up some lie right off the tip of my tongue. “Long story. I… ran all the way here, and when I got here, I passed out from exhaustion. I woke up, had a walk around and didn’t notice the time.”

“Well, why were you running? You must have been pretty early, to pass out, wake up, and get a good walk around.” He hummed, raising an eyebrow. I think he believed me, for now, but I could see Mr. Bri- I mean, Janus, peering at me from across the room. What was his deal? He shook his head slightly at me and I frowned, but took no more notice. I had to pay attention to lying. “My clock was an hour early. When it was seven, my clock told me it was eight.” A small sigh of relief left my chest when not only did Patton nod, smiling at me almost pitifully, but Janus nodded too. This was a sign that my lie was believable, I assumed? I mean, I hoped so, anyways.

He shook his head sympathetically at me, and I could tell the conversation was over. Surprising, since usually I have absolutely no clue when the conversation is over. I walked gently over to my next target, the most worrying one; Mr. Unlikable.

“Uh, hi there.” I smiled at him slightly, trying to come off as friendly. The guy ran a hand through his neat hair, straightening certain parts. He then adjusted his glasses, and finally turned to me. “Hello.” he replied, a cold tone in his voice almost making me shiver. “What do you want?”

‘What do you want?’ The absolute coldness and hatred you could put into that one sentence wasn’t quite there, but I felt the intent. Don’t totally waste my time. I’d like to talk to you, inform you of what I can, but I don’t want to come off as friendly. “Just your name, and maybe an explanation of anything that’s going on?”

“I’m Logan Lowe. Ultimate Logician, since I assume you’d want that too.” He shrugged. I was tempted to make a comment on how similar the words logician and Logan are, but I knew he would have heard it all before and hate me forever. Instead, I smiled and held out a hand to shake. Which he did, very briefly. His hand was cold, I noted. Very cold.

“Anyways, what do you mean by ‘going on’? Janus and Remus-“ so that was Mr. Crazy’s name, Remus- “-talking, Roman being a pain with Patton…” he trailed off. So Princey’s name was Roman. Okay, I thought I could understand that. “Of course I mean the metal plates over the windows and the oversized cameras!” I muttered exasperatedly. “What else would it be?” He raised an eyebrow at my frustration, but said nothing — I figured he knew he was being frustrating. After all, I knew he wasn’t stupid; he was the Ultimate Logician. He could figure things out. “Ah. Yes. Nobody else is talking about that to you, either?” He commented with the smallest smile at my observance. Seeing him smile almost made me smile too, but that would have been a little creepy. “Honestly, I have no clue. The only link is that in one way, shape or form, all of us passed out somewhere. When we came to, both those changes had happened and we were in classrooms — separate to each other.” Ah. So maybe I needn’t have lied to Patton.

I nodded along slightly, confusion apparent on my face. “Okay. I should probably go talk to the others while I think about it — but this isn’t normal.” He nodded his head in agreement while I walked away, and in that moment I realised maybe Mr. Unlikable wasn’t so unlikable after all. Maybe we were similar, in a way or two.

My next encounter was with a certain Prince. He seemed delighted to see me as he stepped away from Patton, leaving the guy to go over to Logan, or something. Only now did I notice the little things about his appearance, like the painted nails. They actually looked good on him, I couldn’t lie. “Hello!” he said, a little too loudly for my liking. I guessed I’d have to deal with it. “You would be Thomas, correct?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” No, it isn’t. I laughed awkwardly with a smile, large enough to be polite but small enough to not be real. “And you would be?” Asking his name was a fantastic way to steer the conversation away from myself, I figured. Especially since he seemed like the egotistical type; or at least veered on the side of it.

“Roman Page! The Ultimate Actor!” I shivered a little, but brushed it off as nerves, or something. It was probably or, something, but oh, well. “You’ve probably seen me somewhere or other on the internet, at least I’d guess. I haven’t really seen the rest of these around!” He chuckled, and I winced back slightly at just how loud he was. Was Roman always like this?

“Well, I should probably go meet the last one.” I hummed, politely trying to get away. I was being very polite today. “Oh, Remus’ no bother. You don’t want to be there.” The prince frowned back, shaking his head. “Trust me, he’s my brother.” Brothers? That… explained a lot, actually. The whole edging away even further thing, having something against him.

“No, I really should. We will be classmates, after all.” And with that I skittered away towards Mr. Crazy, despite Roman’s calls after me. Maybe this guy was more Mr. Unlikable than the actual Mr. Unlikable. I found him really rather loud and annoying, but maybe he would grow on me with time, or some sappy bullshit like that.

I found myself standing right in front of Crazy when I pulled myself away from my judging thoughts. It almost made me jump, really, but I had to keep my manners in order even in front of someone who obviously… preferred not to. “Hi, there.” I smiled, waving slightly, and he glanced up at me from fiddling with the buttons on his… suit… thing. “Hi!” he called with a wild grin. “I’m Remus! Page!” Everything he said had an exclamation mark. “You met Roman, right? I’m-“ I smiled, already knowing what he would say. With a slightly sly grin, I interrupted. “His brother, he said. I’d like to know — what’s your Ultimate? Just curious.”

“Oh, that silly old thing? I, uh, I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student. I got in here by luck of the draw. Less so for Roman, meaning he had his brother at a school where he never thought he’d have to see him again!” He seemed so… positive about possibly ruining his brother’s school life. So much so, it really unnerved me. I had to stay calm, though, at least on the outside. So, instead, I smoothly responded, “Nice. I think I’ve heard of them doing that before.”

He grinned at me. “See? It’s not totally extraordinary.” He shook my hand fiercely, then turned away as a way of goodbye, leaving me alone. Everyone was talking. It gave me a little time to ponder over each person, figure out who I liked and who I disliked. Yet, that was an easy choice. I liked everyone, bar the brothers Remus and Roman. Well, I didn’t dislike Remus, but he unnerved me in a way that was oddly unnatural. That made me wary (more so than usual, which is a surprise) and I couldn’t trust him. No trust = no like. Simple.

As I thought, the lights began to flicker and I shot my head up, biting my lip. Everyone else did the same sort of thing, eventually, they weren’t too worried it seemed. Things got worse from when the bear popped up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger :( But I wanted to get this out. I know I said one update a week, but I also said they would be sporadic. I’m on school holiday, and I’m a fast writer with motivation. How do you like Virgil’s portrayal of each of the Sides in this universe? I wasn’t quite sure how to do it, but I like the portrayal of Remus quite a bit. ANYWAYS! This is stretching on. I’ll see you in a week, or probably before, and goodbye！


End file.
